piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Shadowbunker's Guide to Defeating Bosses
Bosses Well, we all know bosses are a big part of Pirates Online- whether for looting, whether for quests, or maybe even just a challenge, whatever floats your boat. There are some bosses like Evan the Digger who are pushovers, then there is other bosses like Jacques le Blanc that will rip you to shreds if you make a wrong move. If your having trouble and getting ripped to shreds, then read this blog. This will teach you the basic strategies, and tell you a bit of each boss and if they have a backstory, then the backstory. I will divide the bosses into categories: *Navy *EITC *Undead *Ships *Creatures Also, please note that I will only put pictures for a few of the bosses, not all of them. If I have something wrong in my info, don't be shy! Let me know in the comments and I will try to fix it. Navy Archibald Grimm Archibald Grimm is a extremely rare Navy Dragoon boss mostly found at Kingshead. He is usually levels 26 to 30, so if your under 25, I don't recommend engaging combat with this beasty, unless you have a crew. Most pirates haven't met this boss yet, as he is one of the rarest. If your engaging combat with him, I would recommend that you have a few tonics, but only if your a lower level. Use the voodoo staff and a sword on him if possible; if it's a sword, use Brawl on him to stun him, then run behind him and attack. Be sure to stay behind him, as he will have to turn around to attack. Continue this process, and soon you will have defeated this villain. Geoffrey Pain Geoffrey Pain is a level 4 Navy Cadet boss, that usually spawns in front of the Governor's Mansion, the Tortuga Wildwoods, or the entrance to Fort Charles at Port Royal. This boss is actually quite a pushover to all levels. Any weapon is recommended for this boss, but if you have trouble killing him, use a voodoo doll and run away from him while constantly hexing him. If you don't have a voodoo doll, just use a sword. Higher levels can use whatever weapon they choose, though. Hugh Brandish Hugh Brandish is a Navy Guard who appears from levels 4 to 8. He s another pushover, except for very low levels. If your a lower level, you can use the same tactics for Geoffrey Pain as mentioned above; he spawns rarely on flagships, but usually Fort Charles and sometimes the Thieves Den on Tortuga. Ian Ramjaw Iam Ramjaw is a Navy Veteran boss that spawns at levels 14 to 20. This baddie can prove quite a challenge for lower levels. Higher levels can use any weapon, but sword is recommended. Lower levels should only engage in a crew, but if your the daredevil type, go ahead. I recommend the strategy used for Achibald Grimm, but this time use a voodoo doll a tad. He is a bit rare, but if you grind at Kingshead for a bit you might catch him. Nathaniel Grimm Nathaniel Grimm is a level 6-12 Navy Marine Boss. He's quite easy for higher levels, any strategy can be used. For lower levels though,try to engage him while he is a low level. If he is at 12 or higher, then try not to make contact unless ye have a friend ready to revive you. 'Sid Shiver' Sid Shiver is Royal Navy marine boss. He is rarely seen. You MIGHT catch him at kingshead. I did when he was guarding the door. Lower levels should stay away but higher levels should use sword. He moves around a lot so u should use the doll. He is pretty skilled with a sword. So running away and hexing him is a great idea. He is levels 9-14.